<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily gay after by Raine_on_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173386">Happily gay after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me'>Raine_on_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Disney, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Inspired by Disney, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney au/alternate first meet: Ian and Mickey are working at Disney as Disney's first gay princes... Except they don't get along..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian Gallagher, was standing in a line next to a sign that read 'casting call". He had gone AWOL with the army; crashing a chopper and fleeing.  Since then he made sure to go anywhere but home. They would lock him up, tell him he was just like their mother. No he needed to be happy, not be a lab rat. And what better place to do that than the “Happiest Place on Earth”.</p>
<p>He had made it to Florida a few months prior with the goal of finding a way into Disney.  Ian would pick up trash, he would operate the damn teacups but playing a Face Character though, was the dream, and when he heard about Disney’s first “Gay Princes”, he knew the role he wanted.</p>
<p>He knew nothing except it was an adaptation of Jeffrey A. Miles’ children’s book "The Princes and the Treasure." With a few tidbits of information like he looked exactly like Prince Earnest. With a similar characteristic being shy. There had been some backlash from family groups, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the film’s success; after all Disney had quietly built an empire and owner everything now if a few religious people didn't go to their movie they wouldn't notice the pennies missing from their piggy bank. </p>
<p>This wasn't his first audition however. Last time he tried out of Hercules; figuring the red hair made him a shoe in. His rendition of "I can go the distance" lacked feeling the panel of people all agreed. That he had the ability to sing but didn't connect to the words. The information made sense to Ian seeing as he always felt like he was failing. </p>
<p>This time however he was putting aside gender roles and fear of rejection and giving them his all. He knew he was made for this role. He had to bare his soul to make it. Ian chose to sing " reflection" from Mulan. His low soft voice had the right amount of tremble the song called for with punching the end with strong hard emotions. Ian was near tears by the time he made it to the end of the song having collapsed down to his knees just as Mulan kneels infront of her reflection. </p>
<p>His execution and dedication had gotten him through stage one and now he waited in a less magical looking waiting room from what he could tell it was an entire room filled with wannabe prince Earnest </p>
<p>The day went on slowly as the room was being weeded out each time someone else was let go his chances became higher The Hope in his heart rising.</p>
<p>“Ian Gallagher?” A dark-haired woman looked around only a hand full of people left in the room, Ian the only naturally red head of the bunch. For a moment he wondered if his feet would be able to support him as he stood up. </p>
<p>“Please follow me.”  the hallway seemed to stretch on for ever even though it was probably only a few offices long. </p>
<p>“Please have a seat,” she instructed. “I just want to have a conversation with you. ensure that you are proper fit”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Ian could feel the rising worry in the pit of his stomach that they were going to ask him about his medical history or his someone illegal past but he simply nodded keeping his thoughts to himself trying desperately not to self sabotage his life what he had done so often in the past</p>
<p>“first I should introduce myself my name is Rebecca I'm hoping this can just try and be a fluid conversation between friends and not feel like an interview" she had a kind smile. Perfect white teeth, eyes that glowed like pixie dust. Ian was sure she probably started out as a Disney princess and worked her way up the ranks. "Now, first off, why do you want to work at Disney?.” Ian smiled a full teeth showing kind of smile; who wouldn't want to work at Disney? He explained how Disney was an escape to watch adventures, people being saved from terrible lives how--it reminisced with his own childhood without going into too much detail about how drunk Frank was or how many narcotics Monica use to hide her bipolar. His answer seemed to satisfy her and she moved on.</p>
<p>“Who was your favorite?” </p>
<p>“favourite what?" He didn't mean to sound rude "it's difficult because are you talking favourite prince? Sidekick? Villian?" He arched his eyebrow at the last one </p>
<p>"How about you answer however you want" she smiled softly </p>
<p>"Prince: I'd say Aladdin cause he was poor like me." Ian avoided too much detail on that matter. But he had also thought to say Hercules because he related to being the red head scrawny kid but since he hadn't found his god like status he avoided that as an answer "Sidekick: Some people think the Cheshire Cat is a villain in "Alice in Wonderland," but I think he's a good cat with a sneaky streak in him. He's not actively out to sabotage Alice. He just wants to have a little fun while ultimately helping her get out of Wonderland. And I think that sums up most of my teenage years" he added a chuckle hoping it didn't prob too many follow-up comments "and what's a movie without a great Villian?" He paused to think "Hades because he's fabulous, I know back then those looking for representation saw in as a sassy gay bff with his one liners with Meg. I also feel for him he's only a villian because that's how others treat him. Someone had to be God of the underworld don't make him a bad person for having to deal with souls. He becomes bad due to his circumstances and people's perceptions." </p>
<p>“Interesting,” Rebecca tried to keep up making  notes on her pad. Ian couldn't tell if it was impressed or notes to be worried about. “So tell me, why are you interested in playing a Earnest? And what do you think of Gallant?" </p>
<p>"A first openly, no guessing about the sexuality gay character. What's not to be interested in! His appearance looks like me, his sexual preference is like mine, he goes on the adventure to save someone else only to find his true love. What a new and awesome concept. As for Gallant, a brute using his strength to solve problems soundsike he grew up south side Chicago like I did. I'm interested to see how you find a match for him. He's more raw than your previous Princes. Even Ernest can fit in with them, after the expansion of unorthodox hero's like Flynn Ryder or Nick Wilde if we can count Zootopia.  But Gallant is going to ruffle feathers and I'm excited to see how that's executed. "</p>
<p>"Well you're in luck we actually have a Gallant in mind and we were hoping you'd be open for a reading together see if everything fits." </p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, yes, of course" Ian both excited and terrified if they knew who they wanted for Gallant it was his job on the line if the chemistry wasn't there. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself, wishing his hands didn't feel so clammy. Did people even handshake anymore?  </p>
<p>His future was going to be determined by whoever walked through that door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened a moment later. Ian turned expecting to see Rebecca. He was surprised to see the living embodiment of Gallant; but with more tattoos and if they were going for a thug anti-hero as opposed to the traditional prince look.  He walked over to the desk and sat down</p><p>"Um, hi.." Ian felt like an idiot. "Should you sit there? I just mean, Rebecca said she'd be right back" fuck he was rambling. He hated himself for not being cool enough to be around this guy. Hate is a strong word and not one he used very often but he  was pretty sure he was going to hate this guy, there was a feeling already forming in the pit of his stomach he couldn't explain. But who was this guy?  just walking in like he owns the place, like he doesn't have to work for this job. Ian knew he had to keep his head in the game not to let this guy rattle him .</p><p>“and she told me to make myself comfortable..don't I look comfortable?" He asked swinging his feet up onto the desk and reclining on the chair. </p><p>Fuck he was rattled!</p><p>  “So you’re up for this prince thing too?” his chin nod was obviously sizing Ian up</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Ian answered. “You?” </p><p>“obviously,” he rolled his eyes "Gonna squeeze my pretty little ass into a pair of tights and--.” </p><p>"Cause that's appropriate when you're about to work with kids" Ian didn't want to stoop to this guys level and just eye roll; apparently his eyes didn't get the message though. </p><p>"Ain't talking about the kids unless you're still a minor slim?" He gave a side smirk but got nothing in return from Ian who was stewing. “i was gonna say and walk around in costume, take a couple photos, give  kids a high-five or somethin', and hit a on few hot babysitters or Disney Marathon moms.” He winked.</p><p>"I wouldn't know. Moms aren't my type." </p><p>That seemed to rattle this guy for the first time since he got here. Maybe all his previous comments were trying to that find out. And Ian not being ashamed of who he was and admitting it caught him off guard;  but was he ok with it?</p><p>"You seem surprised. figure you'd be--" he stepped carefully, "I mean you did come to an audition to be the first gay prince.. figured you had some experience"</p><p>"Say that again and I'll fucking  personally rip out your vocal chords.”</p><p>Ian was taken back by the sharp tongue. It's not as if he wasn't use to the hate talk, south side hadn't been know for its etiquette. He just figured Disney would have done a better screening process. "Well looks like someone packed their angry eyes." Ian snickered </p><p>"What the fuck does that mean?" He barked </p><p>The tension that was building, he looked like he wanted to take a swing at Ian and he might have if Rebecca didn't make her presence known with a light airy laugh. <br/>"Disney back talk. You might fit right in here Ian"<br/>She looked over to Mickey "so did you skip over introductions?" She looked between both boys. "Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher" </p><p>She kept herself on the opposite wall. Ian tried to picture which Disney princess you would have been before this life of business attire and sexy librarian glasses. He landed on Tinkerbell but that was more because of her petite size but any other characteristic. </p><p>"Because there isn't any script involved with meet and greets, but there does have to be a connection between the two of you what we're going to ask is for you guys to sing a duet"</p><p>Ian felt a lump in his throat. He knew he had to convey conviction and passion. Knowing the song wasn't going to be a problem he knew every Disney song off by heart it was trying to show a connection to this man who just seem to get undressed skin from the moment he walked in the door. </p><p>"We were very impressed with both of your auditions with Ian having multiple answers and having actual knowledge of the characters he was talking about and Mickey with  his song choice of "Be prepared" it was the first time we've had someone choose a villain song when they're auditioning to be a Prince."  Somehow that didn't that surprise Ian. "Not to mention to bone chilling chills I still feel when I think about it"  she glanced Mickey's way who still held his smoulder </p><p>"We are looking for the two of you to sing together; help us see how you play off each other and work together. I have a list of songs but I'll let you two decide on which one to preform. I'll give you a minute." She pointed to the paper stuck to the wall next to her before exiting the room. </p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>"A whole new world; I'll be Aladdin, ok princess" Mickey decided taking charge. </p><p>"No." Ian finding his assertive side finally. "It's the easy choice. It's the choice there that says if I pick this I'll do the bare minerals of work. This is my chance and I ain't gonna let you ruin that." </p><p>Mickey stood back almost impressed by Ian finding his voice. "Settle down firecrotch I got just the one." He banged on the door letting Rebecca know they were ready even though Mickey still failed to tell Ian what they were doing. </p><p>"Wait, no, what are you doing. What the fuck are we singing" he lost feeling in his legs, wondering how they were still keeping him up right as he saw the handle of the door twist and open.</p><p>"Well that was fast" she eyes them both seeing if they were in agreement. "What'll it be boys?"</p><p>"I'll make a man out of you."  Mickey piped up, giving a side eye to Ian</p><p>Rebecca nodded placing her phone on the docking station with speakers.</p><p>Mickey decided to take the lead. Grabbing a near by broom and spinning it in his hands. Hitting it hard to the ground after his pseudo martial arts </p><p>"Let's get down to business" his voice was steady and focused. The song was closer to talking with melody so Ian couldn't get a great grasp of Mickey's vocals yet<br/>"to defeat the Huns<br/>Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?"  The back of Mickey's tattooed hand struck Ian his shoulder. A sing off was what he wanted Ian would be happy to follow suit.<br/>"You're the saddest bunch I ever met" his sneer played perfectly into the song<br/>"But you can bet before we're through"  Ian caught a quick sparkle in Mickey's eye <br/>"Mister, I'll make a man out of you"  Mickey's finger pointed to Ian. </p><p>A twitch of a smile grew on Ian's face waiting for the music to que him to his turn. He saw how Mickey was taking on the song; thinking he was stronger than Ian, that he was man in this tango. Ian knew he had to show him some eye opening truths <br/> "Tranquil as a forest but on fire within" Ian made a cliché moved of clutching his fist near his chest. <br/>"Once you find your center, you are sure to win" he took a deep breath being in the zone now.<br/>"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot" Ian's words were sharp and pronunciation on point.<br/>"And you haven't got a clue" <br/>"Somehow I'll make a man out of you" Ian made a motion that was definitely not Disney appropriate. But it certainly sent the message to Mickey that he wanted. Ian dare he he saw blush entering Mickey's cheeks.</p><p>"Be a man"</p><p>They stared each other down, trying to be louder than the other  </p><p>"We must be swift as the coursing river<br/>Be a man<br/>With all the force of a great typhoon" </p><p>Ian could feel a a great typhoon growing inside him, a feeling he couldn't understand. Something about looking into Mickey's eyes gave him a swell of feelings. He was angry that this guy had been trying to dominate the whole interview. That this was easy for him, that he didn't even break a sweat; meanwhile Ian felt his brow dripping.  Ian was starting to be impressed with his singing chops though. </p><p>"Be a man"<br/>They harmonized beautifully</p><p>"With all the strength of a raging fire<br/>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"</p><p>They ended the song together. The silence in the room seemed thicker than before. Ian choose to not make eye contact with anyone. To embarrassed about the singing and to scared to see the truth in their eyes that he wasn't going to get the job. </p><p>Rebecca walked past the both to her desk. "There’s a bit of a process to start with,” she sat back to reach into her desk and handed Ian a binder that had the trademark Walt Disney logo and the words manual under it in block letters “It's just a few helpful bits of information." Ian tried not to smirk at the poor choice of words of 'a few' the binder was quite thick. Rebecca continued "Just little things like we don't swear in front of the kids, no rude gestures," that one was definitely pointed at him "and helpful words to make you sound like a fairy tale prince, those sorts of things." </p><p>"You make sure you got yours mick?"  Giving a sly eye. Before leaving the room. The next time he would be here, he would be Disney's first gay prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/mRs5N5y"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>That first day was the hardest shit he'd ever done in his life. Mickey wasn't known for his cheery personality. Why wasn't he a villian who could jump out and scare the small children? No instead he gets a full blue velvet suit in the dead of summer heat was hot, sweaty and trying to keep on a smile. </p><p>Gallagher seemed to walk through the crowd as though he was on a cloud. Getting all the excited kids and easy questions. </p><p>Mickey hadn't expected all the work that went into the role. Not only was there the fucking handbook that Ian could recite at anytime. But he was also expected to know choreography; incase an impromptu dance happened he suspected. He had to know not only his character but also other places in the park, and pointing-- there was a damn rule about pointing with two fingers so not to offend anyone. And more often than not he really felt like offending many people.</p><p>On occasion he got the cute kid who wanted to take a picture with him. The moms who brushed up on him.  But most often he felt like a shitter version of Google maps; but better dressed. </p><p>Mickey felt strongly he got all the trivia buffs trying to trip him up with their ridiculously minoot information about the movie that no one would even care about. </p><p>This wasn't the plan, it wasn't suppose to be his gig. He stretched his head; gracefully. Trying to get out of his never ending loop of thoughts and focus on the next kid praying he didn't pee on him-- correction code-u apparently announcing a kid pissed was also against the rules. </p><p>Mickey was fine just roaming the grounds, greeting guests. But Ian had to be extra. He needed to do the song and dance to enhance the experience. </p><p>They breathed heavily, as they  completed the performance an eruption of cheers from the crowd.  Ian smiled softly, placing his head down on Mickey's shoulder for a moment. Charging his breath. Mickey could feel Ian's smile for a quick moment before leaning back sharply. </p><p>He hated it, the added oomph the singing closely to each other.  Staring into those green eyes he was sure he would forget his lines. He was glad the song was the last thing he had to do for the day. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>"Are you really Earnest?" A small ginger child a face full of freckles asked Ian.</p><p>Ian crouched down to this kids level "do you think they'd let me live in this castle if I wasn't?"  Ian smiled kindly at the boy<br/> "Plus I found the greatest treasure in all the land" he proclaimed quoting right from the movie. The boy giggled and hugged him. </p><p>"Are you the princess I've been set to rescue?" Mickey would ask the woman. Holding their hand, kissing the top if it. Something about watching it made Ian's stomach turn. Gallant was suppose to love Earnest their adventure to find the princess lead them to each other. Ian huffed he bet Mickey didn't even do research after getting the part. </p><p>Mickey always seemed to pose like a pompous ass; maybe he did read the book afterall. Ian chuckled to himself. It shouldn't piss him off as much as it does. Mickey is charming, he is talented without even trying, he really was the living embodiment of the character except for the part where he tried to fuck everything with two legs. he never saw Mickey with his tongue than anyone else's throat because that would in fact be out of character and Disney would probably fire him for that! But the part where they got to be close to him when Ian couldn't seemed to stir something inside of him. their characters were supposed to be together yet as they made their way through the crowd they always got separated a bit more than felt comfortable.</p><p>Ian was a perfectionist when it came to his character never once braking from who he was supposed to be. From screaming children pulling out his cloak, to woman flirting with him, to being happy and miserable weather, and ignoring the comments that always seem to arise. <br/>"You're going to hell" some would say<br/>"How dare you teach children this"<br/>Those comments he could ignore pulling props out from behind his robe to distract the children. </p><p>But today he was caught off guard having just finished a photoshoot with a family with two young kids. He was further from Mickey who was also in his own photoshoot; it seemed to be; from the squeals. A bachelorette party. </p><p>Ian was walking back to their regular corner. When someone banged into him. "Sorry" he said automatically; part of the handbook Rebecca had given him on the first day:<br/>            "Disney is a magical experience,<br/>             One must always stay in character<br/>              Always apologize if you bump into a guest<br/>             We understand it can be busy at the parks <br/>             But we try our best to keep guests safe and happy"</p><p>The brick wall of a man Ian had collided with strung together words that made Ian's ears burn. He had his fair share of slurs growing up gay in South side but he had an understanding family and people who loved him for who he was. </p><p>"Sir…I must ask you to not speak like that infront of the children" he tried his damnedest to stay in character but he knew his voice was shaking.</p><p>The guy pushed him back hard. "Kids are gonna watch me beat the gay outta you." </p><p>His fist came back. Only to be grabbed from behind "Say that again!” Mickey growled having heard the sting of inappropriate words he was spewing at Ian he had started bolting through the crowd to get to him. “You wanna call someone a fag? Well, this fag will kick your ass.” Mickey shouted </p><p>“Aww, and now your boyfriend has come to stop you,”  </p><p>"It's time for you to leave"  Ian cleared his throat, regained his footing getting closer to the guy; a surprise to everyone including Ian. "I don't need him to fight you for me." He spat keeping his voice low. He wished the puffy sleeves of this costume didn't hide the muscles he had; might have made the guy think twice "But I'd love to see what your buddies all think of you getting your ass kicked by two gays in tights." Ian's eyes lifted to the dozen or so phones all out recording. "Or maybe you'd like a close up of a kiss" Ian teased his eyes looked to Mickey who still very much looked like he wanted to kill instead of kiss. </p><p>"Fuck you two, I'm out of here" </p><p>Probably for the best Ian could see Seamus a security guard walking over to see what all the commotion was about. "Citizen, don't worry the kingdom has been saved by the strongest prince in the land" Ian out stretched his arms showcasing Mickey. The crowd cheered.</p><p>Once they dissipated Ian turned to Mickey. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that ya know" </p><p>"Kinda looked like I did. Either you can't fight or you think staying in character, or this job is worth someone talkin' shit like that?"</p><p>Ian opened his mouth, he'd show Mickey he could fight.</p><p>"What happened?" Seamus joined in their little huddle.<br/>"You can look at the cameras,” mickey spat circling his finger vaguely toward the sky knowing big brother was always watching. “It’s all there.” Seamus nodded knowing not to pry Mickey for more information he grabbed his radio off of his belt and mumbling something into it.</p><p>“ Why don’t you two take a break,” he offered in a tone that suggested they didn't have a choice </p><p>Ian's feet hit the pavement hard with every step going down the dark corridor that lead to backstage. The doors flew open being pushed harder than they needed to "What the hell is wrong with you?” Ian huffed </p><p>“Wrong with me?” Mickey's tone still ready to finish a fight. </p><p>“I could’ve handled it!” </p><p>“Yeah, and teach all those fucking kids who look up to you, who fucking feel lost and you make em feel it's ok to be them. That they then think thats how people are gonna treat you and you just gotta take that shit?? Fuck no!" </p><p>Ian couldn't help feeling like it struck a chord  "I'm sorry." He felt compelled to sat “Its just they don’t care how big a dick a guest is, you lay a hand on one and you’re done!”</p><p>" Just doin' my job,” Mickey shrugged "Gallant wouldn't let shit happen to Earnest" Ian couldn't help but noticed Mickey couldn't meet his gaze. "If doin' my job loses me the job then fuck em all"  Mickey walked away Ian's gaze</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey slammed down the glass "why the fuck we hear Mandy?" </p><p>"You said no to hookin'?" </p><p>"Fuck I'm serious" he waved the bartender over for another drink. There was  a members-only bar by "Pirates of the Caribbean" Club 33 the only place in the entire park that served alcohol. And after hours it's where any of the characters could be found. If Mickey could figure out how to be here during work hours he would but;<br/>
"cast members are not allowed<br/>
to be seen with alcohol especially in costume"<br/>
Fucking Gallagher had recited the manual to him enough times he had that one memorized.</p><p>"You rather be back with Terry?" </p><p>"No, I just--" how did he ask the question without sounding pathetic "we don't fit here." </p><p>"We aren't us when we're here. I'm Meg you're the gay one" apparently not taking an interest in the characters name<br/>
"We've spent out whole lives running from who we are." She wasn't wrong there. "We tried it your way. You thought you had the chops to be some kinda singer, try and make it big so we'd be living easy.…but the problem with making a name for yourself meant Terry found us. Claimed to be your manager took all our money, ruined your name in the business" hearing her recap the back story stung; almost as much as the whiskey he was shooting. </p><p>"We get good money here. We make even more with side hustles" she winked. Disney legitimately offered Disney princesses to come to your room; for children of course. They had many guests need to leave when Snow White arrived to wish a child a good morning into to be faced with horny middle aged men. </p><p>Mandy saw it as Disney losing an opportunity. She began pulling strings and enlisting some of the not so pure princesses into a decent side business. Mickey was suppose to be the muscles, but he didn't blend in with the low profile Mandy had created. She managed to pull a few strings; probably more like blow a few people but Mickey didn't want to think about that. And got Mickey the Job; turns out Disney had been wanting to expand their look. And Mickey fit into it. Mickey tried some of his old tried and true hustles. But big brother was always watching, which eliminated pick pocketing. Mickey had some sense of a moral compass and didn't sell drugs with so many small children around. Somehow that left him being the first Milkovich to work a real job with no criminal intensions, it definitely felt weird. Maybe that could explain the pit in his stomach every time he showed up to work.</p><p>"I dunno maybe start casing the joint." She offered so clamly. "Sure there's a secret vault around here somewhere"</p><p>"I know you're fucking joking but I would" he huffed. </p><p>"You good?" She asked suspecting something more than a painful trip down memory lane, and a lack of criminal intent. </p><p>"It just don't seem right, gonna having me singing and dancing soon. I ain't no prince charming."  Mickey shook his head as he swallowed two more shots "nah I ain't Ian Gallagher"  he spoke louder than he needed. </p><p>He didn't quite remember the next six minutes of his ranting on Ian Gallagher but the peircing laugh Mandy made brought him back to reality. </p><p>"It’s  fucking Stockholm Syndrome,” Mandy suggested </p><p>"What the fuck you sayin'?" He squinted as though seeing her better would make him understand the words more.</p><p> “You think you like him…" she could see the look on her brothers face and quickly added "but it's just because of the act, cause you spend so much time having to pretend to love him..." </p><p>"I didn't say shit about liking him, I was telling you all the god damn crap I gotta deal with--with him" </p><p> "Yeah and I bitched about all the shit with Hercules still I fucked him. But me and a ginger no fuckin way that's lastin' right" Mandy chuckled. "I'm serious." She straightened her face  "you ain't gay Mickey, fuck you put Teddy Rossen in the hospital in fourth grade for sayin' theater made ya gay" Mandy paused.</p><p>"And you had no problem playing nurse."  He pointed out </p><p>"You gay Mick?" She outright asked. </p><p>"Fuck which one of us is drunk?" He tried brushing her comment away. </p><p>Knowing her brother wouldn't physically hurt her, so pushed on "no, I never saw it before; I mean the angry, fighting, always fucking Angie…"</p><p>"I ain't gay I've never been fucked, and whoever I do in juvie don't count; that's about dominance and protection even pops will tell ya that" </p><p>"But you thought of it" she grinned nodding her head "you're gay for him" </p><p>Mickey didn't speak to Mandy for three days after that comment. </p><p>*******<br/>
Mickey didnt know exactly what changed between Ian and himself, but it was becoming truly apparent a few weeks later.  </p><p> </p><p>He stayed closer to Ian; less wandering to ignore the work, less looking at ways to steal, Mickey had willingly swung an arm over Ian's shoulder to get everyone in for a photo, he didn't want to admit to himself, that somehow in this Gloria heat Ian smelled good. </p><p>It took a lot of practice but Mickey even allowed Ian to hold his hand. As much as it made him feel different and an emotion he couldn't name. He knew that two men holding hands was going to piss off a lot of people and that was worth it.  </p><p>Ian began; perhaps unconsciously kept  brushing a thumb over Mickey's knuckles, and he hated to admit it but he loved it.</p><p>Mixkey didn't eye roll when Ian suggested a song to the crowd. Their bodies seperated for the first time that day when Ian decided to make a Grande gesture to the audience</p><p>"He was mean and he was coarse and unrefined -- wait sorry not our show" Ian got a laugh out of the crowed but Mickey couldn't help feeling a lot like the beast. That something was settling with him and Ian they had a rhythm, they didn't bicker and he never bullied him anymore. </p><p>"You're going to have to help me I guess," Ian reminded them; always the charmer. The crowd started to sing off key, at different times and levels. But Ian encouraged them; like always </p><p>"Follow your arrow<br/>
Wherever it points"  Ian took over solo at that point. He had a beautiful voice; bit raspy but in a way that played into the song </p><p>"Say what you feel<br/>
Love who you love<br/>
'Cause you just get so many trips 'round the sun" </p><p>Ian looked up in surprise. Mickey had taken over the song. His voice is deep, but pleasent; much better than Ian would have expected.</p><p>"Yeah, you only<br/>
Only live once" Ian seemed scattered to join in. It took another verse, but they found their harmony. The voices of the crowed who had helped Ian start the song were now silent. Ian gave Mickey a smile singing confidently. Mickey's eyes never left Ian's face. </p><p>The song reaches the crescendo as they finished together There is a moment of silence before the crowd erupts in applause. Mickey  finally broke his gaze with Ian to look around and see the group of people had grown exponentially. </p><p>Everyone loved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is follow your Arrow by Kacey Musgraves I just liked the idea that the movie was probably renaissance feel and arrows would have been a weapon of choice meaning there would definitely be a classic growing of age/into ones true self song in the movie that could have happened while actual arrows were being used lol just my thought I why I went with the song I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy fuck what was that" Ian asked as the employee only doors closed behind him. The kid looked like electricity was bouncy between his limbs keeping him up. </p><p>"What?" Mick asked as if he didn't feel the surge </p><p>"You can sing!"</p><p>"You knew that it's how we got this gig" Mickey reminded him </p><p>"Yeah but that was cocky, and not let's be honest it's a sing songy song and yeah I asked where you learned to sing, but you never answered, and maybe I didn't think you had chops like that." He was stating to ramble. </p><p>"Actually I  picked it to fuckin' mess with you" Mickey smirked. "Unlike you Disney prince was never my dream job"  he said honestly. "I was gonna be a Rapper ok. I was gonna make a name for myself and live in a mansion and not have to lift a finger….but that ain't how shit works"  the closest he got to actually telling anyone about his life. </p><p>He could feel a bad idea stirring in his gut as he watched Ian's delirium still high from the performance. Mickey had never seen joy like that. He'd never seen a smile so beautiful. His body was moving on its own, his mind focused on one thing he couldn't seem to shake.</p><p>He didn't want to do it. It kind of just happened. It being him pushing Ian against the wall and kissing him, hard, tongues digging further down a throat then he thought possible. </p><p> </p><p>He had been fighting aganist his attraction for Ian since he first walked into the audition room if he was being truthful with himself. Ever since Mandy had called him out. The words were spoken out loud there was no forgetting it/ignoring it now. </p><p>Ian's face flush when they parted. The flicker in his eyes let Mickey know he wasn't crazy for doing that.</p><p>We can't do that the manual states…" </p><p>Fuck the kid was going to quote policies and procedures</p><p>"You ever do anything the rules don't tell you Gallagher?" </p><p>His words obviously hit Ian in a way he couldn't have imagined. Ian looked hurt. Maybe Mickey wasn't the only one with a past. And he seemed to be knocking on the door of Ian's. </p><p>"We should at least make HR aware,” Ian suggested. Maybe trying to make Mickey better.</p><p>“There's nothing to tell,” he muttered leaving the break room tossing his ruffle collar off and flinging it into a corner.</p><p>****</p><p>Ian didn't sleep that night. He hated nights like this, when everything bad that's happened just hits him full force. All those time where he couldn't do anything to make his life better; living with Frank, listening to Monica, being poor, joining the army and all the decisions after that. It all made him frustrated with himself. </p><p>But tonight instead of being a best of slides of his life he had one scene over and over in his head; going over the events of what had happened and how stupid he had felt afterwards. He was so worried about ruining what he had, that he probably just ruined the best thing for him. </p><p>He couldn't sleep so he drank. Glancing at the window. He could very well throw himself out the window, but he was still sober enough to know that wasn't him, that was the bi-polar and the booze having radical thoughts. He knew jumping would just be the last of a lifetime of stupid decisions. Ian laid in his bed eyes fixated on the ceiling. </p><p>Mostly he was confused, not only about his own actions, but the fact that Mickey had done it in the first place. Ian had never denied who he was, but mickey was hard to read, and besides the grunts he didn't show feelings towards him. But the kiss was more than in character, more than heat of the moment and definitely not a mistake.</p><p>He'd starting thinking about the good parts of the day; remembering the kiss, remembering the touch of Mickey's skin, how he tried so hard to ignore Mickey yet felt so drawn to him, that Mickey hated him; but kisser him. Ian just kept thinking about how he wanted to do it again. </p><p>His hand had slipped beneath the elastic band of his plaid pyjamas grasping his already leaking cock. It didn't take  much imagination for him to finishing. Thinking of his tongue tracing over Mickey's lips, feeling the kiss again, his nose inhaling hoping their was a trace of Mickey still on him. He needed more, he needed to feel more of mickey. </p><p>****<br/>“Bastard! Don't scare me like that!” mickey jumped slightly as Ian placed a hand on his shoulder. For a tall guy he was swift on his feet.</p><p>“You left so quickly yesterday and I...” Ian didn't really know what he was going to say because the idea of saying I drank my feelings away seemed melodramatic.</p><p>Mickey tried to shrug it off “Well, you know, I had shit to do, booze to drink, girls to fuck” he did his best not to look directly at Ian; gearing he'd be caught in the lie. He wanted to have his thoughts together before ever seeing Ian again, but seeing as they work together there wasn't any avoiding it</p><p>“Ah right, sure.”</p><p>Ian's words sounded strained; like he was hurt, angry at Mickey or angry at himself. Mickey didn't take the time to digest the tone. Ian's gaze locked with his, which was a mistake on the Mickey's part, saw the face he knew he wanted. A face he couldn't forget no matter how many bottles of jack he drank. His bright green eyes were swimming with pain and desire. The look had made him hot </p><p>“do you like me mick?.” there was soemthin' with the way he said his name that made his heart skip a beat. "I mean there was the kiss--"</p><p>“W-what?! I don't even like you!”</p><p>"Well I thought that too, until yesterday. And I think both of us  know that is not true.” </p><p>Mickey closed his eyes, staring to feel hot, confused, “Fuck off!”</p><p>Maybe Ian felt like he had to make up for past mistakes, he let one of his hands move to hold the back of Mickey's neck. His thumb lightly caressing the hairline. "I was scared, an idiot maybe"</p><p>"Maybe?" Mickey cracked an eye to arch his brow. Time stopped for a moment when he met Ian's gaze again and the beat of his heart felt like it was the only sound in the room.</p><p> Ian leaned into Mickey's face. Talking wasn't his strong suit.  He closed the space between them, bringing their lips together. It had felt so natural that Mickey accepted the kiss without a fuss. Ian's lips were soft and he took a moment to appericate the light pressure. It didn't take mickey long to improve the kiss, with the pass of his tongue across Ian's bottom lip</p><p>"Urg do that in public would ya!" A voice spooked them, Jumping them a part. </p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes "what are you doing here Mandy?" </p><p>"I haven't seen you since yer bender wanted to see if you were still alive or still love sick. Looks like ya found a cure" </p><p>Mickey avoided eye contact with both of them. </p><p>"So what's your story red?" Mandy casually leaned her body onto Ian. She was in her full Megera costume, big pony tail "you like tiny dicks fishin' around in there? Or just the angry self loathing type?" She glanced Mickey's way hoping nothing was being thrown in her direction.</p><p>"I actually prefer to do the fishin'…" he said hesitantly. </p><p>Mandy laughed in his face taken back by the comment "sorry but Milkovich's don't bottom, dad taught us that one" </p><p>"Bitch do you need anything?" </p><p>"No this was all I needed" he hated that smirk "least now I get why this didn't work" she wagged her finger between herself and Ian. "Maybe keep whatever this is a little more secret." Mandy advised "the mouse might be a but more open but there's still rats that will have you outta here"  She ran her fingers along Ian's cape. "So whether you fuck em or not I still think I'm gonna be his new bff." She declared, she playfully kissed his cheek. "ain't never had me a gay boyfriend don't disappoint. Starbucks date later got it" she narrowed her eyes on Ian </p><p>"Later bitches"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey came back to their location after having to help a lost child while trying to not look more freaked out than the kid. But the small boy took a liking to Mickey over Ian so he was the one who had to leave to find security; security in Disney was slightly harder to find since they dressed like tourists except for the ear come.  Ian was sure Mickey was glad to be back without the  nose picking kid in tow. </p><p> It had become habit that everytime they were apart when one of them returned they made sure to have eye contact; confirmation they were back and alright. So Ian had been on high alert waiting for Mickey's return.  But the tension between them was high. After Mandy busting in on them there wasn't time for talking or anything else. The Florida heat felt particularly strong, the crowds seemed bigger, the problems seemed never ending. The clock was broken he was sure of it. He spent most of the morning looking between the clock and Mickey</p><p>"Is he thinking about me right now? I'm an idiot, he thinks I'm an idiot he said so himself. So why the fuck would he be thinking of me?" I don’t know, and I can’t know because we don’t talk. So I’m just left with--with all these feelings--feelings he has and hides cause he's too god damn scared. I should spend time trying to convince myself to act on the feelings instead of following policies and procedures. Make a god damn move Gallagher"</p><p>Ian's mind was in a loop; going over every thought and scenario, while trying to still be the charming prince everyone expected. Smiling, posing, answering the questions and knowing where the churros were.</p><p>He couldn't help notice Mickey chain smoking. He hoped it was about him. Hoping you were the cause of someone's unhealthy habits seemed unorthodox but there it was. If Mickey was stressing the same way Ian's mind was looping maybe he wasn't crazy. </p><p> "Sit the fuck down”. It was finally break time and the staff cafe had just emptied as Mickey's voice filled the room. The staff only cafe was in a series of tunnels that ran under Disney, it was the only way for castmates to travel and change; often people called it the costume zoo as it was linked with a million costumes at any time. </p><p>So much for him getting to make the first move. "Listen, fuck. I  got all these emotions confusing the shit outta me man, and you aren't fucking helping. I'm use to being numb and not giving a shit." There it was somehow Mickey Milkovich made talking about feelings sound blunt and angry; yet completely accurate. "Screw you for making me feel this way. Screw you for making me…. feel" </p><p>Ian nodded taking in all of the pain Mickey felt. " I hate myself too" Ian added even though Mickey hadn't offered those words yet. ", because I’m also pretending. I'm the furthest thing from prince charming. I'm fucking crazy"<br/>Obviously seeing Mickey about to add some shit about everyone is crazy Ian added. "Like bi-polar crazy" </p><p>"What the fuck that mean?" </p><p>"Honestly" Ian inhales sharply "it means if I take meds I'm better. If I don't the lows are real god damn low and the highs are scary crazy" </p><p>Mickey was still for longer than Ian's mind could handle. "I'm..I'm not dangerous or anything, just had to lie to get this job can't have them knowing. And then you, us, whatever the kiss was… it was just another thing I'm gonna have to lie about to keep this job." </p><p>"I've been hiding who I am my whole fucking life don't think it'll be too hard for me to keep your secret. I don't need a damn piece of paper tellin' me… tellin' everyone who I'm--" Mickey seemed done with the conversation.</p><p>The kiss wasn't as forceful as Ian's daydreams thought it would have been with Mickey. This kiss was light and gentle with their tongues slowly caressing each other. He didn't mind though, through the pain and honesty, the past and his worries, this kiss was the light at the end of the tunnel.  </p><p>Mickey's hand was on his face., Warm, keeping him close, Ian placed his hand on Mickey's chest, feeling the quickening pace of his heart. His own heart starting racing, feeling the touch of Mickey again </p><p>Ian became a man possessed, pushing Mickey down into the chair and deciding to straddle him, and claim his mouth like the first time got a taste of those perfect lips.</p><p>That first kiss was sudden, in the moment, swimming with confusion.</p><p>But This? This kiss is determined. Deliberate. </p><p>Every movement of Ian lips, every sweep of their tongues, was purposeful—showing what they might mean to each other. </p><p>For a moment he thinks Mickey will stop him, enraged by the forceful nature he's taken, the control he's demanding in the kiss. But he doesn’t, if anything Mickey kissed him twice as hard and his hands grabbing into the hips on his lap ensuring Ian doesn't get up.</p><p>Ian had been drawn to him from the first day even if he thought the feelings were loathing, annoyance, or just general contentment. Untill he wanted the  fierceness and stubbornness and those moments when his walls went down, like now. He knew it had to be love.</p><p>His eyes shot open. <br/>Love?  Over someone he just met? He internalized the laughter he thought hearing one of Elsa's famous lines from frozen "you can't marry someone you just met"</p><p>But it had to be love. Ian had never felt a feeling so strong, so pure a feeling he'd risk everything to keep</p><p>He closed his eyes,  biting at Mickey's lower lip, harder, and a single moan of pain escapes his lips before Ian's tongue passes where his teeth. The sound drilled in his head and he wants to hear it again and again. "no marks" Mickey said breathy through the kiss, though from his tone he wasn't mad about the force he was just reminding him that they were still working.</p><p>He should stop he told himself.  But as Ian inhaled his nostrils filled with Mickey scent, Ian contained to breath him in until the smell of him filled his lungs. He was intoxicated. Ian's mouth travelled from Mickey's lips down his neck.</p><p>Mickey gripped his hair harder to pull his face up; Ian was sure in that moment he was going to tell him to stop. But mickey moved his head back to his lips with a smirk. Ian moaned and he noticed how it reacted with Mickey.</p><p>Ian could feel his lips feeling plump for the pressure and were sure they were a bright shade of read; so much for no marks </p><p>Mickey held Ian's gaze for several moments before he lowered them. Ian could feel the heat of Mick's gaze on his mouth. Watching the small twinge of anticipation, the tongue jutting out at the corners. The exhilaration as Mickey's teeth squeezed down on them.</p><p> Ian's lips tingled</p><p>With a tremendous amount of will, he forced himself to sit back, just a little. Just enough to see Mickey.</p><p>No matter what happens next Ian would know he did exactly what he wanted to this time He would savor this memory. He would drink in every sensation.  Ian just hoped Mickey felt the same way., tugging his lower lip from Mickey's teeth, Throat clogged with emotion, he whispered into Mickey's  skin a line from their movie "you must go on a dangerous quest to find the greatest treasure in the land" letting him know he was all in for wherever this was going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They decided not to talk at work. Beyond the occasional ‘hello, good morning’, naturally, and anything pesudo scripted things for the kids. For the most part, though, they keep to themselves. Not being seen much during lunch breaks or after hours drinking. Mostly Ian took Mandy her Starbucks as she demanded. Rumours tried to circulate about he and Mandy but they didn't stick seeing as Mandy was well Mandy. </p><p>“You’d think they woulda figured it out by now,” Ian chuckled his  fingers stocking Mickey's hip bone. Four months had past since that moment in the break room. </p><p>Mickey gave an 'I don't give a fuck' snort of a noise. planting his hands firmly on Ian's chest and rolling his hips forwards, "how? I ain't known for my chatty personality." The words getting lost in Ian's shoulders while Mickey's teeth carefully dragged across. </p><p>"You're being pretty fucking chatty right now" Ian's already hard cock twitched between them. "Don't make this PG career we have make ya go soft on me"</p><p>Mickey arose to the challenge “ Does this feel soft to you?” He grabbed Ian's hand placing it in his cock and stroked slowly a couple of times along the length </p><p>“C’mere” Mickey took the side of Ian's face, with passion. No one was going to call him a pussy he'd show Ian.</p><p>Ian gently pushed his face into Mickey's before getting his hands on Mick's chest and rolling his body on-top of Mickey's</p><p> “Possessive bastard.” mickey not fully complaining, laying his back flat on the bed. </p><p>Ian's lips resumed engulfing Mickey's. Pinning him tightly on the bed. The heat level rising, the sensual lip biting, and soft moans filled the room. Ian broke the kiss to move to Mickey's neck and began dragging his teeth against the pulse-point, sending chills throughout Mickey's body.</p><p>"Fuck..." the words escaped his lips not on anger but desire just before a well-timed kiss enveloped his mouth and cut him off. Mickey grabbed at Ian's flame Red hair his nails softly scraping the back of his neck earning him a responsive moan. They had a playful fight for power knowing full well where they would end up </p><p>Ian motioned at him to flip over, Mickey complied without complaint. Ian's hands trailed across Mickey's hips, straddling himself between Mickey's’ spread thighs. He rubbed his palms aggressively up and on Mickey's ass, thumbs brushing lightly where Mickey's bottom met his thigh. </p><p>Feeling Ian's fingers circling his hole Mickey shifted his hips, upward "someone's a bit eager" Ian noted sliding his thumb in more, "lemme fucking get a finger in at least. when I’m done with my fingers I’ll just slide my cock right in your hole, nice and deep...” He slides his thumb out reaching into the nightstand for the lube. "Now how's fucking chatty" Mickey grunted through the pillow.</p><p>Ian pulled leaned back grabbing the lube from the bedside table, slicking up three of his fingers. Easing  two wet fingers  in lightly before pushing them in deep. He thrused them in and out slowly, spreading them, loosening mickey up even more.</p><p>Ian banged his fingers in and out a few more times, before sliding them out completely. Pouring lube onto his cock he aligned himself. Ian pressed onto Mickey hole, rubbing back and forth, before sinking in. His hips flushed to Mickey's ass.  He rocked himself back just enough to thrust himself back in. Again pulling back  before pushing back with force, hips and balls slapping against Mickey.  Mickey let out a gasp of euphoria. </p><p>"Goddamn it firecrotch" Mickey fritted through his teeth. Ian didn't need more information to know Mickey was cumming</p><p>Ian gripped onto Micky's hios tighter as he hit his prostate once more before orgasming himself the wave of adrenaline  shot through his body.</p><p>***<br/>The messy head of hair tickled Mickey's nose; but Ian only snuggles deeper into his neck. Embracing it mickey reached up and smoothed down the fly away hairs, isn't almost purred with his touch.</p><p>   "You’re warm" Ian hummed sleepily</p><p> "Yeah well that's your fault" his tried to sound grumpy but the adrenaline and eufora still in the system. And Ian could feel the smile form on the top of his head.  </p><p>Ian chuckled “you liked it"</p><p> "Not as much as you liked givin' it to me. " Mick tried to shift his body, to get up, clean up, but the slight whine noise out of Ian made him slump back down placing a kiss on-top of Ian's head. "So you gonna let me know when I can get up?" Mickey asked. </p><p>"Hmm" by the sound of Ian's response he was going to be there awhile.<br/>****<br/>Dressed again for another fun filled day as a charming prince. Ian flung  his cape dramatically, which the crowd eats up everytime. Mickey caught himself watching too. It was kind of embarrassing, actually.</p><p>Mickey never had this reaction to anyone. But Ian-- his smile, the kindness in his eyes, the pain he hid from the world that he willingly shared with Mickey. All of it made him beautiful. And when their eyes would connect during a sideways glance Mickey couldn't help but feel happy.  </p><p>His years of being a thug with a heart he had to conceal, all those times he begrudgingly watched Disney with Mandy so she could have a part of childhood she could look back on and remember only to love the film's more than she did. </p><p>All the times he tried taking after Terry with drinking and fucking and punching so he didn't have to feel. Being Terry's bitch, breaking away only for Terry to fuck that up too </p><p>Dreams of a singing career flushed down the toilet.  Left to follow Mandy like a wounded puppy. To end up where dreams really do come true. Which sounded fucking gay except it was true. </p><p>Because now all it took was one look into those green eyes to know he found something no one dare take away from him. That he would fight sea witches, evil step mother's, the huns, and the gods themselves. He would spend every day in the sweaty velvet suit just to see him smile.</p><p>And whenever Mickey glanced over Ian always seemed to be looking back. His eyes holding their secrets, their love. </p><p>“Earnest.” he nodded</p><p>“Gallant.” Ian replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>